<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859987">Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Years past they meet again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>20+历兰的再会爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在7话结束时点写的，开头和8话内容略有出入，请无视<br/>不知道会不会有&lt;下&gt;，如果实在写不动了当成完结短篇看也行（？<br/>++++<br/>广告时间→推荐片单：野球少年/利兹与青鸟/Given剧场版<br/>++++</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn（上）</p><p>高中同学聚会迎来了意料之外的客人。</p><p> </p><p>说是毕业十年后的难得一聚，最后也只有2/3的人确定要出席。他们选择了一家小酒馆作为聚会地点。长椅和桌子交错摆放，足够容纳所有人数。</p><p>历早早来了，坐进靠里的角落。之后昔日同窗稀稀拉拉赶到，此前冷清的大厅便像煮得咕噜咕噜的沸水一样热闹起来。班长见人到得差不多了，从正中间的座位站起身，举起杯子宣布开始。</p><p>这时门口附近爆发出一阵巨大的欢呼。</p><p>咱班的体育明星来了。滑板王子。Snow。不要钱的花名像落叶一般砸在来人身上。历不由得抬起头望去，对方戴着针织帽、墨镜和口罩，做了乔装打扮，但那将近1米9的个头和在人群中略显笨拙的样子，不是兰加还能是谁。历赶紧低下头，但晚了一步，他感觉已和墨镜后的目光对上了，证据就是兰加边兴高采烈呼唤自己的名字边分开人群向这边走来。</p><p>没听说兰加会来啊。历在心里暗暗埋怨负责组织的班级委员们。早知道兰加会来我就……</p><p>历一动，刚想站起来时，兰加的长腿已经堵住了去路。摘掉墨镜和口罩的脸庞已不是历记忆中青涩可爱的高中生模样，一半加拿大的血统在他脸上体现为更立体的线条和略带潇洒的欧美气质，只有那双碧眼还像小鸟一样活泼。</p><p>“历，你对面有人吗？”</p><p>早知道兰加会来我就……自那以后我已经决定了不再逃跑。历定了定神，重新坐正身子，“没人，你坐吧。”</p><p> </p><p>那个雨夜像某扇大门，将一些东西永远关在了外面。翌日天空放晴，冲绳的烈日蒸干了水汽，除了一些小水洼，街道已很难看出曾下过暴雨的痕迹。兰加没有在他俩通常汇合的电线杆等他。他一个人滑着滑板到了学校，兰加早已坐在座位上努力盯着原本不感兴趣的国语课本。</p><p>“历，这句成语的意思是……”对方习惯性提问，历转头望向窗外不去看他。等着帮助兰加的女生们便一拥而上，把兰加围成一个小花园。</p><p>他们默契地互相疏远，只维持普通同学最低限度的对话。通常不超过三句，每句话不超过10个字。那段和兰加形影不离的时光，仿佛投在水面上白云的幻影，历时常怀疑它是否真的存在。</p><p>兰加开始变得很忙，常常请假去练习滑板，历很少在学校见到他。某天放学，历因为担任值日生恰好晚归，撞上了回来拿作业本的兰加。历这才发现兰加手上拎着的不是自己给他做的LXS，换成了一看就是大工厂流水线生产的长板。</p><p>兰加主动向他搭话，“我在爱抱梦那里训练。”</p><p>“诶，很厉害嘛。”</p><p>“高中生滑板联赛，我的初赛是这周六，历来看吗？”</p><p>“比赛加油哦。”历说完，拎起书包走掉了。</p><p> </p><p>之后就像世人熟知的那样，兰加在联赛初登场便技惊四座。他得到了议员神道爱之介的资助，辗转参加了国内外好几个大奖赛。凭借比赛成绩顺利成为体育特招生，申请上神奈川的体育强校。又在大三时交换到北海道的大学，在那里恢复滑雪训练，一年后在大学生滑雪联赛初登场便拿到亚军的成绩。兰加成为了人气实力兼具的双滑偶像。历当初捡到的宝石，正在他也难以想象的地方闪闪发光。</p><p>“历后来怎么样了？”兰加隔着水雾缭绕的火锅问他，历夹起豆腐和香菇放进碗里。</p><p>“没什么特别的。”他们高中毕业后就没再联系，兰加不清楚一般应届考生的情况也很正常。历减少了滑板和打工时间，转而去上了补习班。虽然明知自己没有天赋，但还是放不下滑板、想要从事和滑板有关的工作。“我考上了大阪工业学校。毕业校招在大阪，之后跳槽来东京工作，现在就一直在这里。如你所见，是一名普通的上班族。”</p><p>“是做什么的呢？”</p><p>“设计滑板的。”</p><p>“如果还能用上历做的滑板就好了。真怀念啊，我拥有的第一块滑板就是历为我做的。”</p><p>眼看兰加交叉着手指又要扯到青春回忆，历不由得从心底升出一股烦躁感，拿起低口酒杯一饮而尽。果然引来兰加的大呼小叫，“历，这是什么，看起来很好喝。”</p><p>“日本酒。”</p><p>“我也要喝，给我倒一杯。”</p><p>“你是运动员吧，喝啤酒就好了。”历说着，又倒满自己的酒杯。</p><p>他们聊起了兰加的参赛趣事国内外见闻，兰加是说话更多的一个。偶尔话题转到自己，历又把它丢回给兰加。朝九晚六的社畜生活实在不能作为谈资。</p><p>火锅已经见底，浅浅的汤面漂着零碎的金针菇伞叶。他们周围不知何时聚集了一堆女同学，仔细一看甚至还有不认识的别班的人，也许是谁通风报信呼朋引伴叫来的。她们不约而同眨着闪亮的眼睛，希望能跟历换座位，我的妹妹/女儿/小姑子/同事……是驰河君的粉丝，想要和他合照让他签名。</p><p>历笑了笑，站起来说，“你们坐吧。”</p><p>“历！”兰加很着急，“你是要走了吗？”</p><p>“没，我去阳台抽支烟，”历扬了扬烟盒和打火机，突然想到什么又补充说，“兰加，你可不能乱喝东西，小心被她们灌醉。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>得到兰加的保证，历转身向吸烟处走去。设立在二楼阳台的吸烟处早有访客，历走近时听到他们同样在讨论今晚的焦点人物，“兰加一来，全场女人的目光都被他吸引了，我们根本没机会。谁找他来的？”</p><p>“班长？”</p><p>“连喝酒都不香了。”</p><p>“哦，是历啊。”看见他来，其中一人跟他打了个招呼。“你是兰加的亲友，和他在一起一定压力很大吧。”</p><p>“普通吧，”历叼着烟，借着同学的火点燃，深吸一口又深深地吐出去，“兰加是个好家伙，输给他很正常。”任何人和冲绳的白雪相比都会黯然失色，明明这是理所当然的事，当时的自尊心却不能承认这一点。</p><p>“什么啊，历，你真没劲。”</p><p>“别找他了，这小子可是头号兰加吹，以前在学校不也是一直说兰加的好话。”男人们又聚成原来的小圈子。也许是忌讳历的在场，他们的话题变成了无害的基金股票和赛马。</p><p>历朝夜空吐出长长的烟雾。漆黑的天幕上，只有稀疏的几颗星星挂在一隅。</p><p> </p><p>历抽完了两支烟，将烟头摁熄在铁制烟灰缸中。他返回自己的座位，发现兰加已经和自己的粉丝团玩在一起。兰加果然不出所料地被灌了很多酒，白皙的脸上泛出樱花般的粉色，显出一种天真的娇态。</p><p>女人们紧贴着他坐，起哄似的问，“驰河喜欢什么样的人啊？”</p><p>“历。”</p><p>“是问的什么类型，‘type’。”怕兰加听不懂还切换成英语。</p><p>“历。”兰加直直地盯着历说。原来是发现他回来了跟他打招呼，差点吓了他一跳。</p><p>周围顿时发出扫兴的声音，王子的护卫来了不能再跟王子玩了，如此种种沮丧的神色一览无余。此时班长在他们的斜后方喊道，“现在要去第二摊，要去的人跟我来。”</p><p>历朝那边回复，“那我就不去了，我还有点工作要回家处理。”</p><p>“历不去那我也不去了。”兰加接在他后面说。</p><p>“那你负责送驰河回家，”班长下令道，“不服吗？他现在是个醉鬼，你又是他的负责人，除了你还能有谁……”</p><p>“好好好，”历投降似的举起双手，兰加扑上他后背嘿嘿傻笑。</p><p> </p><p>历扶着兰加出了小酒馆，叫了一辆出租车，将兰加安置在后座，自己坐到了副驾驶位。据兰加说除了冲绳以外，他还在东京买了一套房子，便于在日本比赛期间居住。因此今晚可以直接赶回东京的住处。历刷了兰加的信用卡付了车费，又从他随身的斜挎包搜出门禁卡和钥匙。灯光璀璨金碧辉煌的高级公寓，电梯上到20层，不需要确认房号，一整层都为兰加所有。历拖着软绵绵的兰加出了电梯间，打开门，把他放到客厅的大沙发上。</p><p>“再见，兰加。”</p><p>“历，你这就要走了吗？”</p><p>“我不是说了还有工作……”</p><p>“历，现在有恋人吗？” </p><p>“没有，你问这个干嘛？”</p><p>“嘿嘿我也没有，”兰加高兴地站起来，“那正好，我们来做吧。”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>历被来自加拿大的北极熊突然袭击，扑倒在地。后者捧着他的脸毫无章法地乱亲一气，又因为找不到哪里是鼻子哪里是嘴唇委屈地嘟哝起来。历又好气又好笑，到底是醉鬼。他扳正对方的脸，温柔地给了兰加一个标准的深吻，顺势把他按在身下。</p><p>那正好，我们可以各取所需。历在心中补完兰加的话外音。</p><p>他想起自己还未与兰加分道扬镳以前，他们常常在天台吃午饭。有时兰加会因为前一天打工很累，靠着自己补眠。好几次他看着对方睫毛下的阴影，忍不住如蜻蜓点水般偷亲兰加。兰加揉着眼睛醒来时，他还装作一无所知若无其事的样子。</p><p>但历已经想不起那时单纯地喜欢兰加是什么感受了。或许我们已经变成了大人，学会了用大人的方式解决。</p><p>他将兰加翻了个身，兰加赤裸的后背微微起伏，像火锅里熟透的雪白鱼片，历咬了上去。</p><p> </p><p>TBC？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>